The strange girl in the sweater
by EllTheOtaku
Summary: well zero got to close to yuuki and then bamm out of nowhere a girl pushes their faces together..now read and find out what happens next *le-wink*


**ELL~****OK so I am rewriting this fic as you can see, cause last time I was just trying to write it out of my mind.. I already had it writen but I just didnt have it with me at the time. enjoy ^.^**

"YUUKI!" cried zero as he shot up from is nightmare. Sweat ran down his face as he panted.

"Um Zero kun?" Yuuki was looking at him from the floor. The sound of Yuuki's voice caused Zero's head to shoot up from his hands. He stared at the brunette for a moment, them spoke

"Yuuki!" Zero jumped off the couch that he was sleeping on and hugged the brunette tightly ...a little to tightly.

" Ze Zero I ..can't breath p..please let g go...crushing me" Yuuki chocked out. when she Finlay got the half blood off her she grabbed his face and pulled his head up so he would look her in the eye. "Zero whats wrong?" Zero's eyes slowly closed and he leaned his face deeper into her hand while placing his own larger hand on top of hers.

"Yuuki" Zero whispered before he opened his light violet eye's and leaned forward, he could feel the heat from Yuuki's skin. When he was only a millimeter away from her lips, a girl with dark brown hair and even darker brown eye's came...Ha came... anyway, she came and pushed his head and his lip's crashed into Yuuki's soft pink ones.

The girl pulled out a steak dripping with BBQ sauce and said (in a tone of voice that would better suite homicidal maniac than a little girl) "Now time to find that baka kaname " *Le evil smirk* then she ran out of the room and slammed the door. Yuuki and zero were both wide eyed, their lips still together. They parted and just continued to stare at each other, but their staring contest was interrupted by the brown haired girl came running in screaming "Victory is mine! hahahahahahaha" still laughing, she ran at a wall that had turn all hippie like and ti dye, and disappeared.

Kaname walked into the room, his hair was matted and dirty with sauce, his face was also covered in the sauce. He looked at the two confused looking teens sitting on the ground and asked "Have either of you seen a girl short brown hair and eyes in a stripped sweater come through here?"

The brunette and the vampire both replied "Yes but she just disappeared" Kaname looking very disappointed thanked them and turned and left.

The door clicked shut and The couple was left to just look at each other in both shock and wonder, when they heard a loud 'ping' and the girl was back.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS ISN'T A STARING CONTEST JUST TELL EACH OTHER HOW YOU FEEL DAMN IT !" as the girl fumed with anger Yuuki and Zero both just sat there looking at her like they just saw a cow doing the polka wile playing the pan flute. "LE uber sigh ( and yes I used uber and you better F*%$ing like it) Fine then if you wont do it I will ...ahem YUUKI, ZERO LOVE'S YOU... and you" The girl turned to the silver haired man and screamed "YUUKI LIKES YOU" Again the girl only recived silence. "SAY SOMETHING YOU DUMBASS!"

"D do you really love me?" asked a very confused Yuuki. Zero blushed a deep red and nodded.

"Yes, what about you...do you like me?"

"...Yes" Yukki's pale skin was peppered with a blush.

"Awwww... NOW WILL YOU STOP THE STUPID FLUFF CRAP OUT! it's making me gag"

"Well what do you propose we do?" ask Yuuki getting to her feet.

Snapping her fingers the girl's face lit up "That's it"

"What's what?" asked Zero when he sat down on the couch.

"I'll marry you two"

"WHAT?" the two screamed in unison.

"well not marry but I'll make you two a serious-for-real-not-gunna-be-over-anytime-soon couple"

"Um OK?" Zero got up and stood beside Yuuki and waited for what ever this strange girl was going to do.

"OK so Zero do you take the beautiful and totally awesome Yuuki cross to be your lawfully wedded girlfriend, through sickness and through health, till big fight do you part?"

"I do"

"And Yuuki do you take the breath taking, awesomely awesome, most likely to be one hell of a kisser, and most certainly cooler than kanama, Zero to be your lawfully wedded Boyfriend, through sickness and through health, till big fight do you part?"

"I do"

"All right! now you are a couple...don't have TO much fun on the honeymoon" ^.~ *wink*

~~ the end~~

**Ell~ so there ya go, hope you liked it ^_^**


End file.
